


Terror: Fury Road

by jeremia



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremia/pseuds/jeremia
Summary: The Terror, opposite day, where's they're stuck not in the ice but in the desert.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Commander James Fitzjames, Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fall Fitzier Exchange





	Terror: Fury Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintTethys (noirCellist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirCellist/gifts).



> The Terror but stuck in the desert. I loved the idea of Crozier and Fitzjames in a far future, trying to reach perhaps a legendary Northern Passage where water still flows... Hope you like it too!

Bigger version available here for those interested: [Terror Fury Road full size](http://engelsah.free.fr/TerrorFuryRoad.png).


End file.
